


lies

by xehzee



Category: Phantasy Star (Video Games)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, Gen, Marooned, PSO (Series), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: This isn't goodbye, you shouldn't make that face.I will come back, this mission means nothing.He said so much.But there was a detail...





	lies

The skies darkened without so much preamble. In his mind, he wasn't sure as why.

_ Has the night come already? _

_ It shouldn't. _

A laborious breath and a dull pain on his left side. He didn't want to think about it. He wouldn't.

_ I have to get there before they leave… _

The rustle of leaves, the goddamn never-ending greenery. For the first time in his life, he loathed seeing it, he hated the signs of  _ life _ standing between him and the starry night.

_ But… _

A few more steps and he was finally free. That memorable hill, always showing the clearness of the galactic mantle.

_ I can't see them...the stars… _

He stopped rather abruptly, a coughing fit holding him in place, the taste of blood and the hotness of tears falling off to the ground, they weren't enough to keep him from reaching his goal.

So, with fading strength, he kept going, until reaching the very top of that lovable hill.

_ It's all black… have I..? _

A screeching sound pierced the quietness, the nature stirred of its needed slumber, as if the very sky waa breaking apart.

And it probably was.

_ Ah. That is why… I couldn't see it… _

The last of the ships was abandoning Ragol. There was no need to stay anymore. This was no more than a dying planet now.

After all his struggles.

After all the losses and the pain.

It was for the best. Starting anew, was for the best.

_ Even without him. Or because I'm without him...it does not matter even if they leave me behind… _

A smile crept on his face.

_ Yes. This is what I should have done since the start. Why did wait so long? Why did I wait until I had nothing left? _

He let go of his wound and grabbed on his spear with both hands. With his remaining life force thrusted on the soft ground beneath him. Who knew how long will it last standing.

“I promise my sacrifice won't be in vain. I promise you everything will work, somehow. I promise you will be happy so...please, do not miss me.

Do not remember my name.

Do not falter.”

His voice cracked, while an abundance of tears mingled with his blood, creating a mirage of colors along with the reflection of the setting sun and the photon energy of his spear.

“Never...come back.”

_ I don't want you to see me break. _

The ship left behind the atmosphere of the planet. It was only matter of time until it disappeared from sight completely.

And, with a flash signaling a last goodbye, he screamed.

He screamed his frustrations away. His sadness. His regrets. But more than anything…

  
  


_ This isn't goodbye, so you shouldn't make that face. _

He said so much…

_ I will come back, this mission means nothing. _

But there was a detail.

_ I promise I'll see you again. _

He could never keep a promise.


End file.
